Peanut
by Lils
Summary: A six year old Wyatt manages to convince Chris that the reason Piper calls him Peanut is because he actually is a Peanut. And Chris believes him. Completely brotherly fluff. Oneshot.


_Summary: _A six-year-old Wyatt manages to convince Chris that the reason their mom calls him Peanut is because he actually is a Peanut. And Chris believes him.

_Disclaimer: _Not mine, never will be, but if it was Chris would still be there!

_Peanut_

Six-year-old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stared angrily at his younger brother. He liked his little brother, most of the time. But he was always taking his toys and playing with them all the time without asking him. Wyatt didn't like that. Chris was playing with Wyatt's favorite teddy bear.

"Chris," Wyatt complained. "Give him to me."

"No!" the four-year-old answered struggling to hold onto the bear as Wyatt orbed it away from him.Wyatt gave his younger brother a smug look as the teddy bear appeared in his arms.

"Wyatt!" Chris whined, looking hurt and causing Wyatt to feel slightly guilty. But he was even more fearful that Chris was going to tell their mom. She had been saying that she was going to take away some of Wyatt's toys if he didn't learn how to share them better with Chris.

"Sorry," he apologized holding the bear out for Chris.

"Thanks, Wy," Chris said as he happily accepted the bear. Wyatt still felt a slight annoyance for Chris. He was happy he had Chris to play with. Chris was a lot of fun. But he still didn't like sharing with him all the time. Some things were just Wyatt's and not Chris's. This teddy bear was one of those things.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked with an idea forming in his six-year-old head.

"Yeah, Wy?"

"Do you know why Mom calls you Peanut?" he asked with a large smile on his face as he realized he had caught his younger brother's attention.

"No, why?" he asked looking at his brother with the curiosity that only a child can possess.

"You mean you don't know?" Wyatt asked, pretending to be completely shocked by this. "How can you not know? Don't you remember?"

"No. What do you mean? What don't I remember?" Chris asked his curiosity growing with every word.

"I don't know," Wyatt said, sounding uncertain, but clearly enjoying the power over his little brother.

"Wy! What is it?" Chris asked with a desperate interest to hear what his brother had to tell him. Chris had to know what Wyatt knew that he didn't. What his secret was. Chris couldn't stand it when Wyatt knew something he didn't, which happened quite a bit since Wyatt was two years older than him.

"It's just… No, just forget what I said," Wyatt said. He knew fully that after he had said this that Chris would be even more determined to find out what his older brother was keeping from him.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled frantically.

"Well, the reason Mom calls you Peanut… Well, it's because you really are a peanut. Or you used to be a peanut," Wyatt lied, looking at his brother sympathetically.

"No, I'm not!" Chris quickly denied, not sure whether to believe Wyatt or not. He couldn't be a peanut. He was a witch and a whitelighter. Not a peanut.

"Poor Chris," Wyatt said sadly.

"I'm part witch, part whitelighter," he reaffirmed out loud what he had been trying to convince himself in his head. His parents were Piper and Leo, and they weren't peanuts. So how could he be a peanut?

"Well, you are now," Wyatt said exasperatedly. "But you started out as a peanut."

"Liar!" Chris accused his brother. Still unsure whether to believe his brother or not. But he was leaning towards belief.

"It was a spell that went wrong. They didn't mean to make you into a baby, but they did," Wyatt told his brother as he comfortingly patted him on the back. "Just be happy they didn't turn you back like they originally wanted to."

"I really was a peanut?" Chris asked in a small voice. It was clear that he now believed his brother. "Mom and Dad aren't really Mom and Dad? And Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige aren't really my aunts? And they were going to turn me back into a peanut!"

"Yes, but they didn't," Wyatt answered indifferently. He was starting to feel a little bad about the obvious pain in Chris's face, but partially pleased with himself for being able to convince his brother that he used to be a peanut.

"Hey boys," their mom greeted them as she walked into the room with a tray of cookies. _Peanut_ butter cookies. "Try not to be too messy."

"Thanks, Mom," Wyatt said as he grabbed a cookie and started to put into his mouth.

"No!" Chris yelled, telekinetically forcing the cookie away from Wyatt, and then doing the same for the plate ofcookies.

"Chris!" Wyatt complained, forgetting about the whole peanut conversation and not understanding why Chris didn't want him to eat the cookie.

"Chris? Peanut? Are you okay?" Piper asked, looking at her youngest son with concern.

"I'm sorry he tried to eat you," Chris apologized quietly to the cookie. A look of understanding came across Wyatt's face, and he started to laugh as Chris ran out of the room and upstairs with the peanut butter cookies.

"Wyatt, what did you do to your brother?" Piper asked as she looked at her son knowingly. "What did you say to him?"

Wyatt looked carefully at his mother. She always knew when something was up, when he had done something. All though, Chris apologizing to a cookie and running away with the other ones may have tipped her off this time. But somehow she always knew.

"I might have accidentally told him that," Wyatt said emphasizing the word 'accidentally' and giving his mother his most innocent look. "The reason you call him Peanut is because he really is a peanut. Or he used to be a peanut, actually."

"How do you accidentally tell someone that they're a peanut?" Piper asked sounding partially angry and partially amused at her son. But more angry than anything else.

"I didn't think he was actually going to believe me," Wyatt defended himself.

"You are in so much trouble when I come back!" Piper said as she went up the stairs to find Chris.

"Chris?" she called through his bedroom door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied as she walked into the bedroom that her sons shared. Chris was sitting on his bed with all the cookies spread out on it and looking at them protectively. Piper tried not to think of the mess all of the cookies were going to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me I was really a peanut?" Chris asked looking hurt that his mother would have kept such a big secret from him.

"Chris, you aren't a peanut," Piper told him sitting down next to him on his bed.

"I know," he answered.

"You do? Then why…"

"You turned me into a baby. I just started out as a peanut," Chris said looking a little sad. "I can't believe all the times I've eaten other peanuts! All the other peanuts must hate me now."

"Chris, you have never been a peanut okay? You were always a person, never a peanut," Piper told her son comfortingly.

"Really?" Chris asked looking hopefully at his mother. "I'm not a peanut? But Wy told me…"

"Trust me. I was there when you were born. And you weren't a peanut then. You aren't a peanut now," Piper told him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said as he gave her a hug, and then pulled away. "Does that mean I can eat peanut butter again without feeling guilty?"

"Yes, Peanut, it does," she answered as he grabbed one of the cookies on his bed and shoved it into his mouth.

"Mom," he asked her slowly with his mouth full of the cookie. "Could you please not call me Peanut anymore?"


End file.
